


Obliterate

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [25]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Hot white flashed behind his eyes.~(Neo-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Obliterate

**Author's Note:**

> Obliterate: To destroy every last trace of something

Neo seethed as he picked out another clump of mud from his hair.

**Taichi.**

Never had another being ticked him off so much. Never had another being _ruined_ so much.

_I am going to **obliterate** him. And that little dog of his too._

Even Daemon didn’t bother messing with him that day.


End file.
